The Univited Guest
by gofish
Summary: The uninvited guest emerged when Joanna was 24.


Uninvited Guest Joanna is fully awake now. Facing the mess in the living room, she sat on the couch, stunned. When the robber broke into the house, she was still in bed, though the door was closed but the loud sound made no hesitation to scare her. Her heart was pounding, she was sure she had seen the doorknob turn. She pretended to sleep as it she had heard nothing. The man searched fruitlessly for 10 seconds and left her bedroom. Joanna can't help shaking. Later, when the searching sound subdued, she opened the door. Every inch of the house, she discover was shaking in astonishment. The uninvited guest was merely aiming for money. She scurried down the stairs. The early dawn had brightened the house. Joanna knew she didn't have to find out who did it, when she'd already predicted this happening. The uninvited guest of her life emerged when she was 24. Still remembering five years ago when she was still young and pretty (everyone agrees on that), with a diploma from college, her future was unpredictable, at that time, well and organized. Joanna first met Alic Lanery was on her mom's birthday party. He was her father's friend's niece, currently getting a P.H.D from Oxford University. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Ivy, happy birthday to you!" all of the guests invited Joanna's mother's birthday party sat happily on the couch. In front of them was a big chocolate cake. "Happy birthday, aunty." After the birthday song subdued a young man greeted as he came in. Alic delivered his present on the table. Joanna served every guest a piece of cake, as the music started. Soon all of the guests got involved in the dance. "May I?" Alic plead and bowed to Joanna for a dance. With hesitation she searched for her mom, Ivy was grinning to her as an encouragement. Their hands clasped together as they dance along the music. "My name's Alic, I'm glad to notice that I haven't met you before?" "I guess not, I'm Joanna Terler glad to meet you." Joanna shrugged. "Are you the son of my father's friend? I heard them talking a lot about you." The man gave her a happy grin. "Yes, I'm just finishing the PHD course in Oxford University. Joanna took a good delve on the man, tall, and handsome, energetic young man, also high educated. As to the same moment, Alic stared at her. When their eyes caught each other, they blushed. "Mom wanted me to get married and get started on my career." He changed the topic and interrupted Joanna's thought. They danced in silent until the song was nearing the end. "By the way, can you give me your phone number? I'll phone tonight, I like you, give me a chance." Joanna's surprised with the man's big confession. She decided she liked him. "So, are you considering me as to get married?" Joanna joked and both she wanted to test him. "Of course, you are pretty and smart. Why not? They both laughed. "My phone number is 774-35688." They danced until they were all exhausted with sweat. Alic Lanery 's phone call never reached Joanna wasn't worried, because she knew the reason. The phone number she gave was an invalid, not totally, but partially. Joanna put the test on Alic again. On Wednesday, 3 days after their dance, the phone finally reached Joanna. "It's Alic."The voice proclaimed. Joanna make a grimace and said," How didn't figure it out?" She questioned. "You gave it to me, didn't you?" "But...it's an invalid number! How did you find out?" She tried to explain "You gave me 8 numbers but here only have 7 digit number. Also you gave me two double digits it was very simple which I did an equation. I've to dial 10 thousand and eighty numbers to find you but I also used a little trick. And don't forget I graduated at Oxford University. So did I pass your examination?" "You are considerable, aren't you?" Joanna sounded like joking. "So can I ask you out now?" "Is this your purpose of phoning me? 11am come and get me. You know my address right?" After Joanna hung up, she sat comfortable in bed. "This man's smart, I better be careful," She thought. As result they began their dates. Never can you feel how smart and alive they both were. Joanna Terler gave up a job at an computer company, every day she wait laxly at home for Alic to pick up. In summer, they play in the beach. All their parents knew not to interrupt them with their happy lives. So every day they do nothing but to have fun. At the beach Alic used the shells and made some necklace and bracelets for Joanna. She treasured it so much. In autumn they travel around Canada and tour around the maple country. In winter snow falls on them but their hearts never felt cold. When they sat on their porch endless topics they can chat, both of them had so many things in common. In spring with the sun with gleaming fire shown up them, they'll travel around the world. Two years passed like that, no worries no miseries, only happiness. When the time to get married they went into a casual church and got married with jeans and t-shirt. Their parents didn't know whether to laugh or cry. When their new home was finished decorating, they moved in. From the bedroom window, featured the busy street of Nuinein, but the most special was, when the sun came up rising, mountain- range could be seen standing proudly over the sunshine. Barely can Joanna stop smiling when she saw this. She knew both that this home was designed by Alic and this was her dream house, once she told Alic about. "Thank you, thank you so much! I never know you will remember this" Joanna hugged Alic who was smiling proudly. Alic sat down holding Joanna's hands. "Don't be silly, I remember every world you said especially when you said "I love you". They all hugged together. Their honeymoon was past happily, they didn't go anywhere, they sat together looking out their bed room windows watching sun set and, dawn made them stick together and enjoyed the little time left for them. Alic started on his job. Everyday he left before Joanna even get out of bed leaving her boring in the house. How much did she want to go out and free her self in the wild! But Alic inquired/commanded her to became more subsided like a lady and to wear gowns. But Joanna can't help being wild and so Alic wasn't very happy about that. Soon after their wedding, conflicts grew between them like flame. "How could you?" Alic almost slammed the door when he entered their bedroom. "........." Joanna sat on the bed, saying nothing. "Where were all your gown I bought for you?!" the ranting stroked her, but still nothing came from her. When Alic today came back from work he opened the clothes to change his suit, as she open the cloth set, he spied the missing of all the gowns. Misery was stroke away from Joanna. "I don't like gowns, I told you a million of time already! Unhelpfully tears came again. "Okay then, what do you want? Divorce?" She looked at him, at the same time, Alic stared back. When the decision came to Joanna, she chose Alic instead. "Okay, I gave up, I'm sorry! Please forgive me. I love you! Joanna was flooding in tears. She stood to hug him. They stood while the sunset over the mountain range. Endless tears dropped on Alic's shirt as she cry. On many of these days tears washed Joanna's face. As she flipped through the album, vividly, she can still see their travels around the world. "How could he change so much, before wedding he was so nice to me and treasured her so much? Joanna thought. Or maybe he was too tired from work. But it wasn't her to blame! That isn't fair to me! Facing his unfair treatment how could I still love him?" She buried her face in both of her hand. A man appeared, an angle, who saved her life entirely. They met in ICQ, where they can chat online. Joanna knew this man isn't that so superior, but she liked him especially his sense o humor. Daniel was poor; he said he was very limited by the money. So as a friend Joanna decided to loan him money. But this was a lie, an entirely evil lie!!!!! Now her life was all ruined, ruined, ruined!!! They'd really divorce. Joanna was glad to see Alic's real face. Joanna was stroke, all her energy, intelligence and beauty left her. Now, even Alic hated her, for stealing his money! The purpose Alic came into her house is for money, the money she owe him. "Five year, five miserable years of marriage." Joanna thought in agony. Today's Joanna's 30 birthday but...Joanna is no longer alive now... 


End file.
